


Waidmanns Heil

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Prima di morire, si era sentito come una preda scovata dal predatore. Non voleva sentirsi mai più così.
Kudos: 3





	Waidmanns Heil

Si sentiva in trappola, come una preda scovata da un predatore.  
Il tempo nuvoloso e i grandi alberi del bosco non facevano altro che aumentare quella "claustrofobia".  
Odiava il senso di nausea che lo stava pervadendo, il dolore alla gamba causato dal proiettile.  
E odiava i cani, il loro assordante abbaiare che più si avvicinavano più aumentava di volume.  
Non poteva finire in quel modo, non voleva che finisse in quel modo.  
Com'era possibile che un piccolo proiettile gli causasse così tanta agonia? Perché i suoi muscoli non volevano ubbidirgli? Perché camminava così male?  
Ora riusciva a vedere i cani.  
Solitamente le parti erano invertite. Non inseguiva n’è perseguitava le sue vittime -non era così “barbarico”- ma era lui a fissarle dall'alto, mentre queste erano sanguinanti ed accasciate a terra e lo insultavano o supplicavano.  
No, lui non si sarebbe abbassato a supplicare. Anche se lo avesse fatto, probabilmente non lo avrebbero capito.  
Sorrise.   
Sorrise, perché mostrare le proprie emozioni è segno di debolezza.  
Sorrise, anche quando i cani gli si avventarono contro.  
Tre giorni dopo, alla radio, avrebbero detto che un uomo famoso era stato ritrovato con una ferita alla gamba e diverse ferite probabilmente causate da animali.

_Precipitare nel vuoto._  
_Impatto._  
_Niente più ferite, il senso di nausea che diminuisce._  
_Confusione._  
_Perché il cielo è così rosso? Dove si trova?_  
_Creature che lo guardano perplesse, per poi scrollare le spalle e andare per la propria strada._  
_Creature che ancora non sanno che quella che pare una delle tante anime che finiscono lì sotto diventerà un giorno uno dei demoni più temuti._

In onor del vero, lo aveva stupito di più il fatto che esistesse l’inferno più che l’esserci finito dentro. D'altronde, con tutto quel che aveva fatto, il paradiso era fuori questione.  
Era molto diverso da come se lo era immaginato in vita: ad accoglierlo, invece del fuoco e delle torture, erano grandi edifici e demoni che facevano quel che gli pareva e piaceva.

Ci mise un po’ a capire come funzionava quel mondo, ad abituarsi al fatto che l’inferno non era come descritto in molte opere letterarie ma era lotte per il territorio e il continuo cedere alle tentazioni.  
Ma di una cosa era certo: non sarebbe mai più stato una preda. Bramava l’essere temuto, l'adrenalina, il piacere perverso di assistere alle sofferenze altrui.  
Colui che era diventato una preda era tornato un predatore e aveva trovato un nuovo habitat.

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivere qualcosa su uno dei personaggi più iconici di HH sarebbe stato un crimine!  
Ammetto che ero indecisa se mettere l'avviso "Graphic Depictions of Violence" dato che è tutto descritto "vagamente", per favore se pensate che invece sarebbe meglio taggarlo ditemelo asap grz!  
Ho anche preferito non usare il tag "Canonical Character Death" dato che sì, sappiamo che Alastor è morto (se no all'inferno come ci finiva?) ma non sappiamo ancora precisamente COME e quella descritta in questa ff è più una "teoria" (inserire qui battuta sulla "game theory").
> 
> Grazie anche a chi ha lasciato dei kudos (o anche semplicemente letto) "Isaac" :) (oltre che ai miei amici che l'hanno condivisa!!)


End file.
